


Fun at the Gala

by Transpanink



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, Bottom Clark Kent, Comic, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Bruce Wayne, Double Anal Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, NSFW Art, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Clark Kent, Top Bruce Wayne, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transpanink/pseuds/Transpanink
Summary: Bruce Wayne fucks Clark in an empty room and Lex Luther's Gala - takes place in the cinamatic universe
Relationships: Batman/Superman, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71
Collections: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Bottom Clark 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read Left to Right


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

> So I have 14 more panels planned, not pages lol, that's way too much for me! But if I ever finish another page I'll post it here. This could be read as is, it has an end on page 7, but if you ever want to check in or follow, you might see a little more ;)


End file.
